Drillcat
' ' Drillcat 'is an evil cat-thing who escaped an asylum. Biography Drillcat was a demonic cat-like creature from Hell. He always hated Bowser from the Mushroom Kingdom, so he wanted to prove that he is eviler. One day he wanted to kill WaBonzi Buddy. He successfully arrived to the WaBonzi Realm, but was arrested by WaPedobear. He was put in prison, but next day prison was ruined by Drillcat from breaking out and drilling everything in sight (ouch). He ran really far away, but he was arrested by Chuck Norris (who, surprisingly, didn't roundhouse kick him) and was put in a maximum security jail, but shortly after the Upper Counsel of Undefeatables decided to put him in the Teletubby Land Underwater Jail, which was really the depths of the Teletubby Land Acid Lake. Drillcat somehow survived the deadly acid and went through the portal to Poland located at the bottom of the lake. However, he got arrested by Po. Drillcat tried to run away to Germany, but the border guards found out and he was placed in THE GERMAN PRISON FOR 1337 YEARS!!! 'Escape The German prison was full of mutants and crazy guys. Drillcat was held in camera with a Nazi soldier. He was killed and Drillcat got a pistol. Then he somehow destroyed half of prison and killed two generals. Later he escaped and ran away to Sesame Street and killed Jack Black (!) when he was in indestructible (!!) Mecha-octagon-suit (!!!); Everybody ran away and Drillcat went to A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away to become a Sith Lord. Later, Drillcat went to the realm of inside a blanket and had a chance to play war with Dunecat. Then he ran back to Teletubby Land, but the Evil Gorilla ripped him into shreds and threw the remains in the Teletubby Land Acid Lake, and he was never seen since. (well, a few times, but more on that later) 'Revival' About a month after the Evil Gorilla killed him, Po found the acid-soaked remains of him while swimming in the acid lake. She gave them to Squadala Man, who donated them to a Squadala Lab. However, the Squadala Lab division had a budget cut shortly after, so they were forced to sell 14 labs to NintenDON'T, including the one with the Drillcat remains. Coincidentally, this was also the lab where they decided to put a prototype version of the Fusion-Machine 9000. During testing, a worker found the remains and decided to fuse them with the contents of a garbage can. During the fusion process, he was turned from a cruel insane murderer to a nice calm friendly murderer. Nowadays, he lives in the NintenDON'T lab and is a shy, loving, gentle cat. Unless he's on a rampage. But then somebody named Billy Mays all of the sudden killed him (for the second time) for no apparent reason and just to be worse than him. After the events Once apon a time, There was a guy named WaBilly Mays. He decided to go to Billy Mays' house and steal the remains of Drillcat. The WaRui radiation coming from WaBilly Mays' body caused Drillcat to be revived for the second time. He ran away to Dimension 666, but was forced against his willAsked nicely by Do Somebody to play The Lost Mario Shames. One day later we found that the cartridge had been torn to bits...with a bloody chainsaw. So the project was successful. Shortly after, he went to Hell and killed 50 million Khajiits hired by Satan to guard the entrance. He made out with them hung them in some random building in Circle #7 which he called his house. Then, Marigi, WaWaWaluigi, and Jebus Khrist were looking for the Chaos Emeralds so they could power up into their Super forms. When they had found the red, green, and blue emeralds, they decided to look in Drillcat's house to see if there was another one. They found the purple emerald, but they didn't see Drillcat. So they looked for him, and when they discovered Drillcat inside a burning coffin in Circle 6, they found out that he had turned into his final form. The final form of Drillcat tried to drill all 3 of them. WaWaWaluigi survived, And Marigi + Jebus died, but their remains were taken to the NintenDON'T lab by Dora the Explorer and they were revived by the Master Reviver. So Drillcat got angry with the fact that they were revived, And took it out on WaWaWaluigi. However, WaWaWaluigi summoned Chuck Norris, who killed Drillcat for the 3rd and final time by using his roundhouse kick. And then a skeleton popped out. Top-Secret videos of him 1: The time he killed that super-WaRui Teletubby idiot (You need an UnAnything GOLD account to see this link)Troll 2: That time he killed that Telotub WaRui brainwashed Luigi idiot (You need an UnAnything GOLD account to see this link)Troll Category:Epics Category:Maniacs Category:Warriors Category:Legends Category:Items eaten by Baby Yoshi Category:Guys Category:Evil Category:Guys that were thrown into The German Prison Category:Cats Category:Batcrap Insane Category:Losers Category:Stuff Category:Killers Category:Characters involved with This is Bob